vision_worlds_collidefandomcom-20200214-history
Sara Seedrian
'''Sara''' Sara is a young Seedrian who managed to survive the Metarex Onslaught, by getting sent to [http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Thunder_Punch Thunder ][http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Thunder_Punch punch's] dimension. She is 14 and loves to take care of plants. '''History'''[http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Sara_the_Seedrian?action=edit&section=2 Edit] Sara is also originally from the dimension in which the planet Mobias is from. She was 14 when her mother and the other Seedrians in a refuge ship put her in suspended animation and warped her through dimensions to escape the Metarex onslaught. She crashed laded in the Emerald forest and hit Thunder Punch's tree house! When He opened the capsule he saw her and started to blush. Sara wakes up and immediatly falls in love with him thus starting their long complicated relationship together. '''Family'''[http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Sara_the_Seedrian?action=edit&section=3 Edit] '''Sister:''' Lilyana the seedrian '''Brother:''' Sunny the Seedrian '''Abilities'''[http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Sara_the_Seedrian?action=edit&section=4 Edit] She has the ability to talk and control plants. Due to her being the only seedrian on Vexia, she is also able to talk to the '''Tree Of Life''' ( Vexia's larget tree that holds the planet together). '''Appearance'''[http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Sara_the_Seedrian?action=edit&section=5 Edit] '''Spring Outfit: '''She wears a white mini [http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/skirt skirt ] and and a blue shrit. She cuts her hair short and has yellow leggings '''Summer Outfit:''' She wears a small blue grass skirt with purple leggings. She wears a blue top that exposess her chest seed. She has violet high heals that are light blue at the bottom. She also lets her hair grow out '''Winnter Outfit:'''She wears a small blue winnter coat and her flower bud closes. She wears white boots with light blue cotton balls on the edge. She also puts her hair in a pony tail '''Fall Outfit:''' She wears a yellow dress with red leggings. She wears small green colord shoes and she cuts her hair short. '''Skills'''[http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Sara_the_Seedrian?action=edit&section=6 Edit] Sara is very skilled in the art of Sigenoki. Sigenoki is an ancient marshal Art created by Vexia's mystic ones. They were an ancient race of Vexian like Seedrians but they died out some mysterious way and no one knows why? The last one was said be found in the Mystic jungle. Sara trained with her and she became one of Vexia's greatest fighters. She also uses metal fans as here weapons. They were forged from pure lava and stainless steel. She can also propel them at 90 mph at her enemies! '''Weakness'''[http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Sara_the_Seedrian?action=edit&section=7 Edit] Sara is too easy to give into people and is very easy to lie to. She always sees the good in people and that is her greatest downfall. She also can't stand fire, she is terrified of it and a single burst of flames can send her crying for help. '''Friends/Allies'''[http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Sara_the_Seedrian?action=edit&section=8 Edit] Mimi the Hedgehog [http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Arm_the_hedeghog Fire Arm the Fire Hedgehog] [[Thunder_Punch|Thunder Punch ]] Tails Prower (other Dimension) Malik lucas the human (me) [http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Blue_Jay_the_Blue_Bird Blue Jay the Blue Bird] Amy rose (other Dimension) Knuckles the edcidna (other Dimension) Silver The Hedgehog (other Dimension) [http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Storm_the_Porcupine Darkstorm the porcupine] DarkAce the mongoose Casmo the Seedrian '''Foes/Villans'''[http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Sara_the_Seedrian?action=edit&section=9 Edit] Dr.Eco Dr.Eggman/past Kilam sacul the human Freddy the hedgehog Rachel the Racoon Shadow the hedgehog/past [http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hedgehogs_of_Kron Apocalypse the Dark] [http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hedgehogs_of_Kron Halo the light] The Sinfull 7 [http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Topic:Sara_the_Seedrian?openEditor=1 Start a Discussion]Discussions about Sara the Seedrian